zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumped by a Shark
Summary The crew has an unforeseen encounter on Do'Jamn, a moss planet in crisis. Nermut gets medical attention. Ranguses are compared. A shark pursues. Plot The crew are watching one of Bargie's movies, her first, with LaCraine LaCross. Nermut calls, his face is swollen because he is having a performance review and you don't receive rations while it is happening. He hasn't eaten in days because the reviewers are on vacation. He has eaten a binder to tide him over and he is having an allergic reaction. The crew offer to send the bean, as a joke they previously sent him an empty box. C-53 dispatches a medical team to his office. The medical team is made of C.L.I.N.T.s, they sedate him. A C.L.I.N.T transmits their mission to them, they receive print outs. Hark Tardigast, who has ejected from his stasis pod and is now plummeting towards a vast sea of lava with a ripped parachute, reads sponsor copy for the Mission to Zyxx merch store. The crew land on Do'Jamn and make contact with the dominant species on the planet, a sentient form of moss. The crew communicate with the moss by manipulating the moss in a soothing manner, Pleck is bad at it. Dead Do'Jamn moss is used to fill mattresses, Pleck is yet to receive his mattress on Bargie. C-53 spots another lifeform, it's Maginak. He works for the banking system, the planet is in a financial crisis. Maginak is from Rangus 2, he looks down on Pleck for being from Rangus 6. Underneath the moss is Kroon. Dar reveals that they have two mattresses. Maginak explains the economy of the Federated Alliance to Pleck. The regional representative of the central bank, Maginak, delivers Kroon to the planet to pay the mosses for their services. The moss is unable to manipulate the currency however leading to their financial crisis. Maginak tries to trick Pleck into a tetrahedron scheme. Maginak brags about how rich he is, he buys space yachts so he can get high on dust and Jet Snork over them while they crash into each other. He gets this money from managing the books of the Council of Seven. He's on the planet to steal Kroon from the moss. Maginak panics as Finniford J. Ryan the loan shark approaches. Maginak is able to trick him as he is very gullible, he falls for the tetrahedron scheme. Finniford has a very short memory. Maginak is unable to leave the planet as he sold his ship to a dust dealer so that he could take a bath in dust. The crew refuse to give him a ride and leaves. Pleck still doesn't understand how Kroon works. Dar ejects all the Kroon they have been storing in their chutes and flaps. Bargie delivers their mail to them. Dar gets a letter, C-53 gets some cords, Pleck gets an empty mattress box. Nermut calls looking better, he is off review and allowed to eat again. Nermut pranked them by sending the empty mattress box in retaliation for the empty bean box. They watch the blooper reel of Bargie's movie 'Ship ships into the ship'. They watch a scene where LaCraine LaCross is incredibly drunk and aggressive. Nermut's hologram 'sits' next to Dar. The bloopers are very serious. Quotes "What are you doing? Have you never touched something else?" - Dar (to Pleck) "Pleck: You know, when I was a kid, C-53, I always thought a robot would teach me how to love but this is not how I pictured it. C-53: Hm, is there something I should be doing to-? Pleck: No!" "Am I an idiot? Don't answer that." - Pleck "Pleck: You know, I'm having a great time on this moss planet. Maginak: Are you? Pleck: No." "I'm technically allowed to eat if I can physically pull it off." - Nermut Trivia * Bargie's voice sounds the same as it did in her first film. * Pleck has a Rangus accent. * C-53 refers to Pleck as Ambassador Sugar Cane. * Nermut has hollow bones * Pleck has once again not read C-53's report. * Pleck learns that its Kroon, not Kroons. * Maginak has taken a Kroon bath on a space yacht. * Dar is 50% empty space. * All Kroon contains traces of dust. * Nermut ate a binder, a bulletin board and a cloak. The cloak was in the cloakroom. * Bargie film: Ship ships into the ship. * Nermut eats Zin Corn while they watch the blooper reel. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari C.L.I.N.T., LaCraine LaCross, and Finniford J. Ryan - Winston Noel Maginak - Josh Patten Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1